


The Chemist

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [4]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If I were to mix, what would they be?





	The Chemist

If I were to mix, what would they be?  
Would it be for a poison?  
Would it be for an explosion?  
If I were to mix, what for would it be?

I would like to mix,  
love with strength  
So you could feel,  
how strong my love is for you

I would like to mix,  
joy with courage  
So you could be happy,  
without being afraid and be free

I would like to mix,  
sadness with peace  
So you could still be at peace,  
even if your heart is bursting with tears

I would like to mix,  
madness with freedom  
So even if you’re mad,  
You would still want freedom, and not lock yourself in

I would like to mix,  
us and eternity  
So we could be together,  
even if the world is against us

**Author's Note:**

> What did you mix, my love? Because you made my heart explode by just glancing at you.


End file.
